


коммунальная квартира

by krakhmalnya_Kuca



Category: Geography (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Gen, Heterosexual Character, Hurt/Comfort, Male-Female Friendship, Not Canon Compliant, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25117837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krakhmalnya_Kuca/pseuds/krakhmalnya_Kuca
Summary: она чуть ли не до боли сжимает ключи в кармане: на улице темно, даже очень, да и сам район, по которому республика решила свернуть, не внушал никакого доверия. казалось, что тот мужик, что идёт за нею хвостиком - насильник и преследует свою очередную жертву.
Kudos: 1





	коммунальная квартира

**Author's Note:**

> * внимание: лапслок   
> * в этом фике нет почти ничего информационного

в одной руке - пакет с довольно тяжелыми продуктами, что ломили и так уставшие женские плечи, в другой - телефон, на котором была идеально настроена яркость, чтобы не вытекли слегка покрасневшие глаза. 

незаметно для себя, убрав гаджет, она чуть ли не до боли сжимает ключи в кармане: на улице темно, даже очень, да и сам район, по которому республика решила свернуть, не внушал никакого доверия. казалось, что тот мужик, что идёт за нею хвостиком - насильник и преследует свою очередную жертву.

многоэтажка, в которой и была та самая, благо, большая коммунальная квартира, кою, тем не менее, пришлось делить аж с пятью жителями, находилась относительно недалеко. «слава короткому пути, — тревожно думала про себя беларусь, стараясь идти быстро, но одновременно пародируя свою обычную походку, чтобы тот чел сзади ничего не заподозрил, заметив набирающуюся скорость. оживленное местечко совсем близко! — божечки, да смогу я.»

хватка руки с ключами мгновенно ослабла, когда нарисовался привычный образ родной аллеи: деревья, не совсем аккуратно стриженые, приветливо махали каждой тоненькой веточкой и каждым зеленым листочком, заставляя успокоиться. обернувшись, она поняла - даже приглушенный свет фонарика, мигая, подтвердил, что никакого мужчины за домом нет...  
«или же он просто спрятался.»

сегодня была пятница. конечно же, не без известной всему русскоязычному населению рифмы "пьяница", отчего подъезды также стали довольно опасными для невооружённых; беларусь фыркает, дочитывая на ходу очередную новость в телефоне про запад, убирает его из рук и наконец пользуется ключами правильно: приложив магнитку к нужному месту, та провоцирует большую железную дверь открыться, слабо так, будто дверь же намекает: "толкай сама".

— добрый вечер всем, — уютный и приятный глазам жёлто-оранжевый свет по всей квартире и приятный запах с кухни заставляет девушку впервые за час улыбнуться. 

первым делом - на кухню. это не было совсем далеким от прихожей местом, буквально один раз завернуть направо и слегка пройти вперед. 

— привет, беларусь, — первый и тут же подает голос шустрый казах, в ответ приподнимая уголки губ, после - разворачиваясь к столу обратно и продолжая что-то интересное обсуждать.

— узбекистан, привет. смотри, — она окликает девушку, гордо стоящую рядом с плитой.

вообще, белоруска считала ее просто прекрасной во всех смыслах. чаще всего из дружной компании жителей этой квартиры готовила именно узбечка, причем идеально: все готовы были идти в магазин с ее списком продуктов и даже тратить лишь свои деньги, как бы отмечая собственный вклад в этот шикарный, но скромный обед.

славянка, встретив заинтересованный на себе взгляд подруги потихоньку разложила купленное из пакета в холодильник: три коробки молока два с половиной, кефир строго для готовки, четыре выбранных лично помидоров и такие же огурцы.

— знаешь, там почти все тухло было, чертовы тц, — последние два слова были произнесены с серьёзной неприязнью.

— ой, хлеб! я же хотела позвонить тебе, чтоб ты хлеб купила, а то у нас не было его к столу, — характерный акцент с выраженной ноткой благодарности послышались из уст узбекистана, которая еще шире улыбнулась. — спасибо! садись, кушай, пока хлеб нарезаю.

— суп - бомба, — отзывается россия, уже давно съевший свою порцию и уткнувшийся в горячий телефон. право, тот наелся - по глазам было прекрасно видно. 

— о, что за суп? — беларусь присела за стол рядом с казахстаном, который тоже заканчивал трапезу с небольшим разочарованием - кажется, из-за того, что хлеб подали только сейчас. 

— евхейский, — в дверной проем кухни заходит украина, специально попробовав картавить в этом слове, но тут же на миг оскалился, поняв, что это прозвучало довольно убого.

— ага. израиль посоветовал, — узбекистан ставит на середину стола тарелку с нарезаным ржаным хлебом и на блюдце небольшой кусок масла - видимо, оставшегося.

— ммм, — по-дегустаторски издает звук беларусь, до этого помахав рукой украинцу. рецепторы сразу уловили сливочный, потом и мясной, куриный вкус. чувствовалось все прекрасно, как обычно, да и пришедший от запахов голод очевидно подыграл: с порцией та расправилась довольно быстро и молча, уже понимая, что скоро провалится в сон от собственной сытости и облегчения.

— омг, беларусь, да ты кефир купила, — украина отвлек ее от рассуждений в пустоту, открыв холодильник. — тебе тоже понравился пирог?

— ага. кажется, узбекистан говорила, что тоже в восторге от него, — девушка улыбается, смотря на редкую радость родного человека.

день недельной давности всплыл в мыслях, словно вчерашний. 

— не чувствуете, какой у нас коллектив сплоченный? — за субботним завтраком начал россия, равнодушно доедая остатки вчерашнего плова вместе со всеми за столом. его реплику встретил кивок, почти одновременный, как и после него смешок почти в унисон. — кроме украины.

кроме украины. 

мужчина, услышавший свое имя, оторвался от экрана телефона, положив его на стол. — что?

— действительно, что, — россиянин отодвинул пустую тарелку, на которой прослеживалось еще несколько оранжевых из-за приправ рисинок.

— слушай, ты сейчас пятый раз за несколько лет всем готовил только. не хвастайся, — малоросс встряхнул рукой с накрашенными черными ногтями, явно недовольный тем, что на него сейчас гонят бочку.

— ну, а ты ж даже однажды не постарался, — усмехается федерация, скрестив руки на груди и прожигая взглядом украину.

— ребят, серьёзно, вы не одни за столом, — оглашает казахстан, встречая кивок обычно молчаливого, как и сейчас, израиля рядом, которому неуверенно уподобилась узбекистан, после - присоеденилась беларусь.

— нет, я продемонстрирую вам, что реально могу что-то делать, если это так важно, — украина прищурился, в ответ смотря на россиянина, одновременно чувствуя превосходство над ним в этом споре. последний фыркнул и отвернулся, оскалившись и показав ряд верхних белоснежных зубов, остальные невольно прикрыв губой.

и весь этот день... украинец возился со своим первым в жизни "кулинарным шедевром": первое, что попалось ему с кефиром - пирог. вариации одного блюда было достаточно много, но тут же на столе лежали яблоки, которые грозились испортиться буквально уже спустя два дня.

пришлось порезаться овощечисткой пару раз - кожура от фрукта казалась невзрачной и мерзкой, так что та величественно полетела в мусорное ведро с черным пакетом.

на пальцах красовались обычные дешевые пластыри, а на столе спустя нужное время - готовый пирог на кефире.

в этот вечер, украина, наконец, угодил рф, и, наверное, обеспечил себе место в его восприятии жильцов квартиры, как одного из участников сплоченного коллектива. 

пирог понравился всем.

— ты.. солнце, беларусь! я обязательно повторю это завтра! — малоросс неподдельно продолжает улыбаться, но уже так, по-вечернему и устало. 

каждый персонаж в этой квартирке готовился ко сну. 

в доме было три достаточно объёмных спален: одна из них была свободна по просьбе собственника, который, определенно, коммуналку и сдавал, при этом проживая в относительно богатом районе. первую, что ближе к кухне и прихожей, заселили украина, узбечка и казахстан, что не совсем являлись родственниками по отношению к друг другу, но, в любом случае, любили соседей, как истинные друзья. вторую же, конечно, методом исключения, устроились израиль, беларусь и рф.

было такое время, когда все скинулись, сколько могли и сколько позволяла им душа и купили три телевизора: два - по обеим комнатам, третий же поставили на кухне. однако, у себя беларуси, израилю и россии приходилось сидеть довольно тихо - беды с качеством звука преследовали на всех телеканалах и даже приложениях. поэтому, чаще всего, приходилось пристраиваться к добродушным соседям, но проблема ли это? смотреть вместе фильмы конечно же приятнее.

девушка чувствовала эту сплоченность. никто никогда не говорил подобного, но она была на все сто уверенна - каждый, буквально каждый убьет и закопает к чертам за любого, живущего здесь: и израиль, который выражает свою насточщую агрессию больше из-за исключения, чем из-за правил; и украина, такой дерзкий, но своеобразный; и россия, у которого уже давно есть отношения, лишит жизни не только за свою филиппины, но и за всех тут; и узбечка - беларусь никогда не сомневалась как в ее любви к соседям, так и в ответной; и такой энергичный казахстан, что всегда поможет, лишь появится малейшая сложность.

это сильно ей грело душу. 

она выходит из ванной комнаты, уже переодевшись в закрытую и теплую пижаму; заходит к себе, где ее встречают молча взгляды еврея и россиянина.

первый читал, - нет, перечитывал книгу, которую славянка видела в его руках редко, но не раз.

— у, "блуждающие звезды" шолом-алейхема? — она легла на кровать, смотря на израиль - их спальные места разделяла небольшая темная тумбочка, сверху на которой лежали круглые очки в черной оправе - его же собственность.

— ага, они самые, — усмехается семит, откладывая книгу со слегка желтыми от времени страницами, в ответ глядя на беларусь.

— ваша любимая книга? — она с интересом наклоняет голову вбок, заставляя одну прядь темно-рыжих волос упасть на глаза.

— сколько раз я просил на "ты", — государство усмехается, поудобнее присаживаясь на кровати, поворачивая голову в сторону. — да, она мне нравится. ты читала ее?

— простит.. кхем. если честно, я всегда хотела, но знаешь, времени нет. — девушка пожала плечами, устало вздыхая и прикрывая глаза. — прихожу домой поздно. это ещё сегодня отпустили, в магазин успела зайти. так что... не до книг. правда, есть выходные..

— осознаю. жаль тебя, измотанная вся приходишь. но в любом случае, я могу одолжить тебе книгу на пару-тройку недель.

— правда?

— конечно. только предупреди.

где-то рядом зевнул россия, с улыбкой положив телефон на грудь и прикрыв себя одеялом полностью, исключая лишь голову.

— эй, как у тебя там с филиппинами? — белоруска поворачивается в сторону брата, устало примечая, как израиль сделал тоже самое.

— отлично. сегодня-завтра она обещала вернуться в город с командировки и поговорить насчет моей работы, — рф счастливо улыбается бесконечному в его голове образ возлюбленной - ее идеальная доброта ко всем слоям общества, как бы оно не заявляло о своем равенстве, не совсем идеальная фигура, хотя, лишь по эталонам красоты, а согласно мышлению россиянина - прекрасная в любом виде.

— а она смелая, если пытается заставить тебя заработать деньги,— прыснула беларусь, оглянувшись на большие настенные часы над кроватями. — о черт, скоро одиннадцать вечера... 

— да, свет, — россиянин что-то хотел сказать другое в ответ, но быстро перебил себя же, дотянулся до нужного выключателя, и, расчитав силу, нажал по нему, чуть ли не упав на пол.

вмиг стало темно. 

— спокойной ночи, — тихо, в пределах комнаты желает девушка, накрываясь холодным белым одеялом и чувствуя, как быстро сон поглащает ее измотанный на сегодня ум.

спокойной ночи, коммунальная квартира.


End file.
